


skirt, hirari

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Lesbian Margaery Tyrell, Lesbian Sansa Stark, Sansa-centric, inspired by a song that makes me feel really lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 07:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Margaery Tyrell has the impression that Sansa Stark does not let the skirt of her uniform shorter because of the boys.





	skirt, hirari

**Author's Note:**

> the tittle is from the akb48 song, スカート、ひらり (Skirt, Hirari).  
A really great song that makes me feel 500% more lesbian.

Around the corner of her school, Sansa pulled her school uniform skirt a few inches above her hips. _A little more _ , she thought, _ just a little bit more _ . _ Isn't it short enough? _ It climbed a little higher. _ Didn't I get too sassy? _ With regret she lowered her skirt to the ideal size, losing courage at the moment. But then, thinking again, she would lift her skirt again, ignoring the principles that made her hesitate every day about shrinking or keeping her clothes like a behaved girl she should be. _ Will you notice me now? _ Sansa wondered, biting her lips with the taste of cherry lip gloss.

She sighed deeply, softly smoothing the pleats of checkered fabric and laughing at her boldness in leaving a considerable amount of skin on her bare legs as she made her way to school.

All the boys' eyes were drawn to the girl's tiny skirt, whispering them over her long, beautiful legs, wondering in dreamy whispers that it would be wonderful to climb the stairs behind her to see the color of her panties. She cared little, though. The only person who would like her to notice her legs, the size of her skirt, her mouth painted with a beautiful lip gloss, the way her hair ran down her back or if was curious about the color of her panties, barely noticed her.

She went to the bathroom upset, and a little annoyed too, to clean her mouth and pin her hair in a ponytail and considering to return the skirt of the uniform to normal size, but she was surprised by the appearance of Margaery, who pushed her into one of the booths and locked the lock tightly, leaving them both tight in the cubicle.

— Are you completely mad? — The older one asked seriously in a low growl, then looked at Sansa's practically bare legs.

— For you? Yes. — The girl answered smiling, and got a slap on the arm in response, in which she pouted and began to hold the hem of her skirt with her eyes drooping and half teary, embarrassed.

Margaery whispered some bad words and pulled Sansa into an awkward hug inside the tight bathroom cabin. She smelled the usual sweet scent of the youngest, the sweet smell of the shampoo that used to wash her hair, and she felt the pressure of the other girl breasts pressed against her own. She shivered.

She released her a minute later and asked Sansa not to dare to cry again or she would smear her makeup, and looked back at the girl's bare legs. Biting her lips in frustration, she let out another curse before pulling her again and touching the other's lips with hers, suppressing the urge to moan. Instead, Sansa let out her sighs that could betrayed them both inside the bathroom and made Margaery squeeze her hips in disapproval. Sansa laughed silently against the other's mouth, catching the last kiss.

Margaery broke the kiss and massaged the younger girl's cheek and struggled away to adjust her own uniform, then immediately turned her full attention to Sansa's white legs inside that _totally cruel miniskirt_.

She looked at her with an angry look and lowered her skirt back to the size it was supposed to be, but stopped action halfway not resisting the temptation. She slid her curious fingers up the girl's leg, causing spasms of happiness in Sansa.

_A little more_, she thought, _raise your fingers a little higher_. The younger girl let out a rather ecstatic sigh as Margaery's finger massaged her _right there_, lovingly.

But her happiness lasted a short time, unfortunately, and Sansa frowned as she watched her _friend_ prepare to leave the bathroom cabin with flushed cheeks.

She grudgingly followed her, thinking that in the next day she would lift her skirt a little higher so Margaery would come to lock her in one of those bathroom cabins and ask if she had gone mad again. And the answer would always be the same, because Sansa was mad. Madly in love with Margaery Tyrell.

**Author's Note:**

> tt: gendryatrash  
tumbrl: kyoshisideb


End file.
